


Casualty List

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "I almost lost you"/returned from the dead kiss.





	Casualty List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vineyardelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/gifts).



> Peeps belongs to Vineyardelf, who asked for either "returned from the dead" kiss or "I almost lost you" kiss. I think I got both?

“Don’t  _ ever _ do that to me again, An’ika, you hear me?”  Peeps’ voice is frantic as he grips Anomaly’s shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises on his skin.  “I thought I lost you.  I  _ saw your name on the casualty list _ .”

“I’m okay, look, I’m right here.”  Anomaly takes his hands, holding them in his own, looking up at the Captain with wide eyes.  He  _ is _ there, in bandages and a splint and a cast, the crash that had nearly claimed his life - and would have if a squad hadn’t been near enough to see him go down and drag him from the wreckage.  They’d been out of contact with the base though, and with his ship gone… they’d assumed the worst.

Peeps carefully pulls him close, and he tilts Anomaly’s face up to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.  “Don’t scare me like that,” he says, touching their foreheads together, “You’re all I’ve got right now.”

“I’m here, I promise.  I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
